Rhythmic
by Dev Alyn
Summary: A street fighter that made the wrong decisions decides to do right while also haunted by his past.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** This is a story about Dee Jay. It may feature other Street Fighters and it will also feature a few made up characters in order to fill in blank spots in the story. Ya know, make seem interesting (or at least try). I tried to place Dee Jay's personality in with the typical Jamaican personality. Even to some of the language may be in Jamaican, but not much as to I know most of you will look at with ??? wondering what the freak did that sentence mean? I didn't use alot of Jamaican language for this reason. It's spread out a little so that you can still get that Jamaican feel. But, ahead of time the word "mi" is used more than others. Especially among my made up character, Robbi, the bartender. "Mi" just stands for me, my or I. Use common sense. It shouldn't be too hard to follow. Also, I put Dee Jay's character in Bison's little team of fighters, for the time being. I don't believe he worked for Bison in the video game. This is just a little added drama to Dee Jay's life that I thought would make it a little more interesting. Other than that, enjoy.

**Other need to know definations:**  
Kill mi dead - no matter what happens  
Mi mus reach - I'll get there  
Leggo di ends - I'm going to leave now

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: Rhythmic  
Chapter Number: One  
Chapter Title: Irie  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn  
--------------------------------------------------

Loud steel sounds rang through his ears. He felt his body being taken away by the beat. Oh how he loved the rhythm. He felt himself grow tired after a while, but he really didn't care. He had spent the whole night dancing hard to the beats made by his friend and he really didn't feel like stopping now. Kalib set his steel drums down on the stage and walked over towards the bar. Dee Jay froze as he watched his friend pull out a stool and sat down. He walked over to the bar as well and took a seat next to him.

"Ayo, Kalib. You know we don't stop jammin 'til the sun come up. So what the deal?" Dee Jay asked.

"Ain't nothin, ain't nothin. Just had to take a break from playin. My hands is hurtin." Kalib said holding out his hands.

"Aw, mi Brotha. It's just because you hittin the steel with so much energy. You know that rhythm you beat takes you and everyone else's breath away. What'chu do on the steel is amazin."

"Yea, but mi hands got the worst of it. I think I'm gettin the arthritis in my right hand." Kalib extended his hands out again. This time Dee Jay paid more attention and sure enough, his fingers in his right hand looked stiff and a little swollen. "I can't move them from the position. Might have to give up the steels."

Dee Jay shook his head. "No, you can't give them up like that. You the best, man. The best can not lay down his steels because of arthritis. Go to the doctor, have them get you some medicine and fix that problem and you can pick up the steels again."

"No, Dee. I been to my doctors and takin the medication to relieve the pain. It just not gon' go away." Kalib looked up at his friend whose head was still shaking, not accepting the thought of his favorite musician and friend retiring. "Mi gotta put the steels away. Sorry, my Brotha. It's bad on me too."

"You ain't never told me 'bout this."

"I told you now."

Dee Jay turned from Kalib and looked out passed the bar. It overlooked a beautiful landscape of the beach. Looked almost like one of those post cards you pick up at a gift shop. Waves crashing into the sandy shore, the dark starry night and the moons reflection dancing in the waves. It would take a tourists breath away. But it was something that Dee Jay saw everyday. Nothing new about it. It still was beautiful though.

"What about'chu Dee Jay? Obeah is being a bitch to me. How's he treating you?"

"Not bad. Obeah is pretty good to me, yeah. Not that I want to tell my victory story, but I'm doin fare in the Street Fighting Tournement. My moves mi showed you at the back allies did me well in the tournement. But could be betta."

"Good, good my Brotha. That's cool. You got that Air Slasher?"

"Yea, yeah. I finally got that perfect." Dee Jay answered. They both paused for a while. Dee Jay was well in thought about the Street Fighting. The decisions he made... he wasn't quite sure if they were the right ones.

"So I take it you've seen alot of the world now?" Kalib spoke up with a grin.

"Ah, I've seen a bit. China, the States, ... but I didn't get to see Africa."

"Nah."

"Yea, yeah. No challengers." Dee Jay sighed.

"Man, that's disappointin'. No one from the Motherland."

Dee Jay shook his head.

"So you at the top of the tournement now?" Kalib chuckled.

"Not yet. Kill mi dead, though, mi mus reach." Dee Jay said looking back out to the landscape. The sun was coming up now and the red and orange colors were interfering with the nights dark sky. It was beautiful, again, to see the sun rise over the ocean like this. 

Kalib pushed his stool back and stood up. "Well, Dee. Mi gon' leggo di ends before I hits the market. Talk to you later."

Dee Jay nodded and waved his friend good bye. He looked over towards the bartender leaning over the top of the table. His long dreadlocks were pulled back in a tie to keep them out of his face while working and it was obvious that he desparately needed to shave for his chin was getting a little stubbley. But his smile was friendly and remained that way almost all the time. His attention was focused on the beautiful mountains in the distance, facing Dee Jay's back. Blue and majestic looking.

"Busy night, ey Robbi." Dee Jay chuckled with a grin, noticing that he was his only customer at the time.

Robbi laughed a bit as he focused his attention off the mountains and moved closer to him. "Could be busier. What can mi get'chu?"

"Ah, you know what I always get." Dee Jay said with a smile, adjusting a bit in his seat.

"Yea. Just thought may-be you wanted to try something NEW for a change. So what be some trouble on you shoulders." He said placing Dee Jays usual rum on the table top. 

"You can tell that, huh?"

"Like a fish out of water, Dee. Now tell me, mi all ears."

"Kalib be gettin the arthritis in the right hand. He won't be able to hit the steels no more." Robbi nodded as Dee Jay continued. "You know, he the best steel drum musician in the world! So it be kind of upsetting that Obeah is taking away his singular gift."

"Sounds like your grand-daddy gettin a hold of Kalib." Robbi chuckled a bit trying to make light of the conversation.

"Yea." Dee Jay said under his breath. "But if Obeah do that to him, I shutter to think what Obeah will do to me."

"Irie, man. Irie."

"Hmm. May-be." Dee Jay glanced behind him. Jamaica was fully lit now in an azure colored sky signifying a beautiful day and of course, the gorgeous mountains that Robbi had been admiring earlier.

"Mi know there's something else bothering you, but until you tell me, my only advice to you is don't dwell on the past. I have a feeling you've been carrying somethin' on your shoulders for sometime, or at least since you got back from your travels. It seem to be bothering you now this happening to Kalib. Keep your head up, man. Learn from it and move on."

Dee Jay looked back at Robbi who was grabbing a bag from under the bar. 

"Mi about to head on." Robbi said as Dee Jay paid for his drink.

Robbi walked around to the openning of the bar and started to walk away. A beautiful landscape of tropical flowers lined the walkway and beautiful birds swooped by. 

"Ey, man. That be good advice." Dee Jay whispered.

Robbi turned towards Dee Jay whose back was facing him. He nodded and walked on. Leaving Dee Jay with his thoughts.


	2. Mi Loves

**Author's Notes:** Just so that you don't get confused, Obeah is a spirit in Jamaican folklore. Said to be supersticious and takes away the things people take for granted. Dee Jay's grandfather was named after this spirit and it suits his personality well. This chapter fades in and out of Dee Jay's memories. Giving you a little bit of past information on him. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: Rhythmic  
Chapter Number: Two  
Chapter Title: Mi Loves  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Dee Jay looked up at his grandaddy with his big brown eyes. Watching as he ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He shook his head a bit and chuckled at the sight. It was somewhat silly. He was really enjoying his dinner.

"Mmm mmm. This sure is some mighty fine chicken." His grandaddy said as an elderly lady walked up behind him.

"I'm glad you enjoying that." She said with a smile.

"Dana, you added an extra spice?" He asked looking up at her.

"No, no. Original ingrediants. Still the same."

"Somethin' be different." He looked over at Dee Jay and his friend, Mackenzie staring with grins and a full plate. "Boys, don't you be laughing at me. You betta be eatin the food on your plate. Be happy you get as much as you get. When I be your age, I didn't get this much food. We was lucky to even get a piece a chicken. Eat up."

Dee Jay and Mackenzie exchanged glances and giggles before eating their dinner. Then Dee Jays mother came out of the kitchen in a hurry holding a pen and papers in her hands.

"Momma, mi want to thank you for letting us stay here for a while." She said giving her a hug and small kiss on the cheek. She leaned over and hugged her father still enjoying his chicken. "You too, dad."

"Not a problem. But mi grandchild better start eatin' his food. Just look at Dee Jay. Skinnier than a flag pole. You need muscle on them bones, boy." He said reaching across the table for the pepper.

"Than a flag pole." Dee Jays little brother teasingly repeated with a grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, man." Dee Jay hollared.

"Boy, what did I tell you about yellin' in the house?" His mother asked sternly. He looked up at his mom with sad puppy eyes. "Don't 'chu be lookin' at me like that. Thinkin' you gon' get away with somethin'. I don't wanna hear no more hollarin... or pickin' or fightin'." She added as she started walking up the stairs.

"See, if you had some muscle you wouldn't be havin' Carl pickin' at you." Obeah spoke up with a full mouth.

"I got muscle, grandaddy. Mi strong." Dee Jay said flexing his tiny arm.

"Yea, boy. Mi take you to Jims. He teach you to kickbox. Then you'll come home and eat everything on your plate. You'll learn to appreciate things more." He said pointing a chicken leg at Dee Jay.

"Obeah, don't make him learn kickboxing." Dana said.

"No, Dana. Might do the boy good. Learn a little decipline. Put a little meat on them bones."

"What about me, grandaddy. Don't I get to kickbox too." Carl spoke up.

"When you get older, boy." Obeah said with a smile. "Eat'chu food."

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Dee Jay, you there?" A soft feminine voice said. She snapped a finger.

"Yea, yeah." He said coming out of thought. He looked over at her. "Oh, Trisha. Man, you missed a mean performance last night."

"You mean this morning. I could hear the steels from King Street, he was playing so loud." Trisha said sitting on the stool next to him. "Mi startin to think you live here at the bar now."

"Say what, man?" Dee Jay said with a stupid confused smiled on his face.

"Ever since you got back, I see you sitting here everyday. You and your Appleton Estate V/X Rum. You never get up."

"No, no. See, there you be wrong. When the music plays I can't help but dance."

"So what? You wiggle around in your chair, man?" She teased.

"Nah, nah." Dee Jay laughed. "Why you got to do me like that?"

"Like what?" She asked already knowing what he was going to say.

Dee Jay tilted his head towards her and gave her a smile. "You know I want a date. One date. S'all mi askin for. You like me, promise."

"No, Dee Jay. I know how you be."

"No you don't. You don't know."

"Oh, yes I do. You have two loves in your life, kickboxing and music. Mi just be wasting my time with trynna win your heart." 

"Now how can you judge me like that? You ain't never been out with me. How you know? You could be me first love out of three." Dee Jay said trying to sound convincing with a large smile planted on his face.

"Oh, I can tell. It be all over your personality. You ain't got time for me." She sighed.

"You ain't been around me enough to know my personality or know if I have time for you." Dee Jay paused then added. "I would make time."

"Oh yeah?" Trisha said getting up from the stool. "I see you around, Dee Jay."

"Yeah. See you around." Dee Jay repeated.

Dee Jay honostly didn't understand Trisha sometimes. He can be as nice as they come and yet she still didn't want one date. But he wasn't going to give up. He knew his feelings for her was more than just friends. Her angelic face was what he saw everytime he closed his eyes. Her dyed blonde cornrowed hair, the big hazel eyes that you can loose yourself in, her dark skin tone that complimented her eyes and hair, and then there was her smile. 'A smile like a bottle nose dolphin' as Dee Jay always described it. Yes, her smile was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. And then... then there's her attitude. One which Dee Jay loved. He loved her independent ways and how she put on such a strong front. A strong woman mentally and physically always won Dee Jay's heart. So what's her flaw? Everybody has a flaw. Even Dee Jay admits, that even though she seems to be the essence of perfection, she does have one flaw in his eyes. She wasn't a born and raised Jamaican. Originally from a bad neighboorhood in Brooklyn, New York which is probably a good reason for her strength. She had just picked up the Jamaican accent a few months ago. But this flaw was minor. In fact, it really didn't mean anything. He didn't mind a little Biggie Smalls here and there.

--------------------------------------------------

Dee Jay sat up in his room. He could hear the sounds of Bob Marley being played loud from outside. Mackenzie bursted through the door and before he could say anything, he already knew what was going on.

"A block party Dee Jay! C'mon, lets go!" Mac bursted with excitement as he ran back down stairs and outside on the streets. Dee Jay followed close behind.

"Oh, mi goodness. Is that Dee Jay? Scrawney little Dee Jay?" A large lady said walking over to him.

"Yes ma'am." Dee Jay answered coming to a hault in front of them.

"He ain't scrawney no mo'. Look at that boy. Growin' up so fast." Another lady said.

"Yea, and look... I can do a backflip!" Dee Jay said with excitement as he demostrated it to the two ladies.

Standing from a far, Obeah watched Dee Jay show off his kickboxing skills to neighbors and friends. An elderly man approached Obeah and they began to converse.

"Your grandchild sure be takin' that kickboxing well." He shouted over the loud music.

"Yeah, man. He's learning quicker than what I thought he would have." Obeah shouted back.

"Ohh. To be that young again." He said as Obeah nodded in agreement.

"But with age comes knoweledge. Mi gon' teach my grandchildren right, to appreciate the things that most people take for granted."

"Ah. So you gave them the ol' Obeah Legend story, eh?"

"Mm hm." He answered.

There was a long pause between the two men.

"Be ashame Dee Jay and Carl got to go through this awful divorce, man. Must be hell." The man said looking away from Obeah to Dee Jay's brother standing by his mother. "Let Jah be their guide though."

Dee Jay looked over at the two men talking. He knew what they were talking about. His momma and dad's divorce was the topic out of everyones mouth. The first couple to be divorced on their block. Dee Jay shook off the feeling of anger of the divorce and ran out closer to the speakers. Letting the music take him away. Taking his mind off of all of his worries and stress. 


	3. Talk To Me

**Author's Notes:** In this chapter (and perhaps the chapter that follows) you will be hearing about someone called, Bounty Killer. This is a dancehall rapper. Think like reggae except he raps. Right now, I believe, Bounty Killer is one of the popular dancehall rappers out of Kingston, so his name and anything else that may go with it is copyright to Bounty Killer. I did not feel like making up my own dancehall rapper. I would find it difficult seems how the only dancehall musicians I listen to is Kali Ranks and Beanie Man (no Shaggy!!). The Crafts Market is an actual market. I do believe it's real title is Victoria Crafts Market. It sells many souvineers for tourists. The title is copyright to, uh.. er... Kingston, Jamaica? Also, I added a little rastafari in it. Beware, I think I may involve more of this movement in future chapters. This particular chapter opens more up about Dee Jay's past. Lets hope it doesn't suck too bad.

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: Rhythmic  
Chapter Number: Three  
Chapter Title: Talk To Me  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Crafts Market - West Kingston, Jamaica

The sweat was pouring off tourist faces as they peered through the many small shops in the Crafts Market. Dee Jay decided to pay a visit to his friend Kalib, as he worked the day, for tonight he had a performance at the Dancehall Theatre with Bounty Killer and then after the show he would have to catch a flight out to Thailand. 

Kalib noticed a lady holding a small portable fan in front of her face. The sweat beads dripped off her chin and down to the cemented floor. Her eyes looked exhausted as she rummaged through some items that Kalib had for display. Kalib grabbed a straw hat from a mannequin next to him and handed it to the lady. 

"Ma'am. The heat be fierce. Would you like to buy a straw hat to keep ya head shaded?" The lady grabbed the hat from his hand and reached into her purse to pay him. 

"Thank you, young man." She thanked as she handed him the jay (money). "I'm just not used to this tropical climate. It's scortching out here."

"Actually, ma'am. It feels like it's around 80 degrees. Usually, scortchin' be around 112 or so." Dee Jay glanced at the lady who had already placed the hat on her head and was now continuing to fan herself. "Where you from?"

"Iceland."

"Eww." Dee Jay and Kalib both chimed in unison exchanging looks.

"You mus' be meltin'." Kalib added.

The lady nodded and continued to walk to the other shops. Dee Jay looked on to the many tourists around him, browsing around the market. He picked up his bottle of Appleton rum and drank a bit of it. It was hot out. Not too hot, but enough to were Dee Jay had shed his tank top. He glanced over at Kalib sitting in his chair. Perspiration lined under the arms of his faded blue tank top. His shorts were khaki and came down just enough to view his knobby knees. The sandals on his feet was what he always wore everyday. Even with suits! Two straps that crossed just above his toes and another slung around the heel. They were his "comfy shoes". 

"So you gon' go see me perform tonight?" Dee Jay asked with his trademark grin.

"Shoo'. Miss a Bounty Killer show?" Kalib teased. Dee Jay humored and reached over to nudge him a little.

"C'mon now. You wanna see Bounty tear 'da house up but not me? I don't believe that, man."

"Irie." Kalib laughed. "Bounty Killer don't got rhymes like... THE SOUTHERN COMET!" He shouted between laughs. The crowd of tourist turned to see this 'Southern Comet' but only saw two natives conversing. 

"So you finally got hook ups to open for Bounty, eh?"

"Yeah, man. The sweetest gift given to me this year. Hopefully this show will open more of the peoples ears to me. I wan' to be as big as Bob Marley himself!" Dee Jay said.

"That's a big goal, my Brotha. But yea, yeah. I be there." He shook his stiff right hand with a cringed face. 

Dee Jay focussed his eyes to the ground, "So, um. Mi be leavin' after the show. A little business I have to take care of--"

"Wait. You leavin' again? Wha' for?" 

"Business." Dee Jay said shortly.

"Yea, got that, but what kind? Street fighting or music?"

"Eh, street fighting... I be back in a few days." Dee Jay spoke over the rim of his bottle before taking a sip.

"You ain't tol' me this."

"I told you now." Dee Jay gazed at Kalib who was doing the same to him.

"What be wrong, Dee? You actin' a little funny. Somethin' different 'bout you, man. Where's that spirit you used to be carry?" Kalib continued to stare at him even when Dee Jay's head hung low staring at the floor. "You ain't even gon' talk to me 'bout it?" There was a long pause between the two. Kalib just couldn't believe Dee Jay was closing up on him. He always talked to him about anything and everything. Something just wasn't right in his head.

"Ayo, I... uh, I'm gonna go get ready. Rehearsal and soundcheck at 8 and I want to be fresh. So I'm a leggo di ends fo' home and get a shower. I give you a call, may be."

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey wait for me!" A voice pleaded.

Two olders boys were running around the top of one of Kingstons highest Blue Mountains. They were racing to the top were a magnificent view awaited them. One smaller boy tagged along way behind them, trying to keep up with their incredible speed. One of the older boys turned around to see his little brother running as fast as he could to catch up with the two.

"Hurry up, he's catching up with us!" He shouted to the other older boy.

The voices echoed through the mind.

--------------------------------------------------

Dee Jay stopped in front of the sandy shore of the beach. He glanced around at his surroundings. The beach was unusually bare without the mass amounts of tourists that it usually carried; so it was quiet. Just the waves rushing to shore, the slow swaying of the palm and banana trees. He kicked off his shoes and laid back in the soft white sand. The slight inclination of the beach let him stare out into the Caribbean Sea. He needed this peace. Just to relax and think for a while with out interruptions of someone. Dee Jay closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze coming from the sea's direction and the warm beams of sun soaking his dark skin. 

--------------------------------------------------

The two boys continued to run higher and higher up the mountain side. 

The older boy looked behind him again and grinned, "He's still tailing us, man!"

One of the older boys stopped and grabbed the other (who was still taunting at his little brother) to keep him from falling over the side of the mountain. The words "whoa" escaped from their mouths. Looking down at it's extreme height. They didn't know it at the time, but they both were thinking the same thing: _That's a long way down_. 

They both quickly turned to their right were a tree stood with a number of branches spread out in a nice climbable formation. The boys began to climb up it quickly, taking tight grips on each dark branch. The little boy began to try and climb up the tree, but kept loosing his grip. By the time Dee Jay and his childhood friend, Mackenzie, were at the top, Carl had fallen from the tree. They watched in terror to see him rolling uncontrollably down to the drop off of the mountain. Both Dee Jay and Mackenzie immidately began climbing down frantically crying out to Carl. As the boys touched ground a sign of horror seeped through both their eyes. Carl had fallen over. The two youngin's eyes started swelling with tears as they looked over the drop off to see him fall out of sight and his scream fade away.

Dee Jay remembered the sorrow in the house that day. 

_Mom was screaming and crying out in so much pain alone in her room. Her heart was tearing up to pieces. Grandaddy remained silent. Tears were meant to show, but he never once shed one. Grandma was baking me cookies in an act to cheer me up. But I knew better. It was her way of dealing with it. Mackenzie didn't speak much. Infact, a few days after, his family decided to ship him to America and put him in a reform school. There goes my best friend. The only one who could understand my pain and confusion of this whole mess. I mean, I was just shocked. I couldn't believe what had happened. I asked grandaddy if may be Obeah had taken him away from us. He gave me the coldest look and moved to an unoccupied corner of the house. Rastafarians in the neighborhood would come by to say a few words. I remember them saying that he's I-n-I. I had heard that saying before, but didn't understand it. Grandaddy was very supersticious and never fell into the Rasta movement so I never really knew what it meant. But after a while, I think I figured out what it means... Carl-n-Jah ... I-n-I. One in the same. I remember hearing the Rasta's chanting their prayers outside and beating their drums. The smoke from the ganja seeped inside the house and filled the atmosphere with an even more grim feeling. After a while, mother had finally unlocked herself from the solitude of her room to come down and sob at me. She pointed her finger directly at me and told me that she never wanted me nor Carl going up those Blue Mountains. She always told me that it was dangerous up there. No one lives up there, so you can't cry for help. She pleaded, "Why you didn't listen? I don't tell you these things just for them to go in one ear and out the other." She then went on saying how Carl looked up to me. How I was the big brother and I'm supposed to set the good example. Instead, I lead him to danger and to his death. This is when I felt a strange and heavy weight make it's home atop my shoulders and heart. What kind of big brother am I? I'm not... anymore. There I felt the whole room of people looking at me. Grandaddy had come out of his corner when he heard mom. He stood there at the foot of the stairs. His stare was the coldest and most hurtful of them all. I hated Obeah that day. He took away everyone I ever loved that somber day... Carl, Mackenzie, grandaddy, mother and my spirit. Well, at least it felt like he took it from me. Grandaddy and mother became quite strict on me and nothing was really the same around the house._

--------------------------------------------------

Dee Jay opened his eyes. These were memories and feelings he spent years trying to forget. Everything he had done was just for the now, but all of a sudden, these bad memories have resurfaced and were eating at him. He wasn't quite sure if it was because he felt guilty for taken an invitation to work for Shadowloo or if it was just his time to deal with it. Either way, it was wrecking him. His friends were seeing it. He was seeing it. It was actually changing him drastically.

_Kalib is right. I haven't been talking to him. I need to talk to him._

He got up from the ground and dusted some of the sand off of his pants and sweaty back. He shook his feet a little before slipping back into his shoe's then started walking down the beach towards his house. He swung open his front door and stepped inside. The house was decent. Wasn't too sloppy, aside from the dish towel that was draped over his couch and a few dancehall magazines strone on the floor. He tossed an empty bottle of rum in his trash basket and walked into his room. 

His room was lit well. The light shined brightly through the large glass sliding door and it gave view of the beautiful beach side. He grabbed a few clothing from his chest of drawers and headed into the shower.

_I don't have enough time to talk to Kalib tonight. I'll do it when I get back from Thailand._


	4. Selector, We Jammin'

**Author's Notes:** Um, Dancehall Theatre is a made up theatre by me, and yes I put it in downtown Kingston. A little more Jamaican language used. Check definations below if you get lost. And, this chapter is shorter than the others. 

**Definations:**  
Rail up: scream, hollar, fire gun shots at an excellent dancehall concert.  
Bruck out: Another form of "rail up".  
Bashment/Bash/Bashy: Something that is good that will end up getting better.  
Gweh: Move or get out of my way.  
Bus: Bust out. Come out.

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: Rhythmic  
Chapter Number: Four  
Chapter Title: Selector, We Jammin'  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Dancehall Theatre - Downtown Kingston, Jamaica

Time - 9:15PM 

It was loud. The crowd was screaming and the music was thumping. The place reaked with the smell of ganja, thanks to the rastafarians, and those who were not rasta's would drink down their alcohol. The theatre was a big turn out and opening act on stage was really getting the crowd going. Dee Jay stood backstage looking out at the massive crowd. 

_This is my time to shine._

He impatiently looked for Kalib hoping to see him standing in the audience, but found no such luck.

_Is he mad about today? He can't just diss me like this on my big night... My night that I shine.... The night that I finally get my piece at the Dancehall Theatre mic..._

The band from Spanish Town that was on stage began to exit and the directors of the event began signally for Dee Jay and his crew to get up there. He did so, stepping out to the energetic crowd. He looked back at his selector who was readying himself behind his turntables. His eyes scanned the ocean of people. He was about to show them what he was made of and blow them away. And that he did. His rap style, singing and ability to play various musical instruments really impressed the audience of "hard to please-ers". Not only that, he busted out an unexpected freestyle that really hyped up the crowd and himself. He's pumping with so much energy now and he felt like he could go on for nights. Sadly, it had to come to an end at some time. With sweat dripping from his grin plastered face he introduced the main act, Bounty Killer. The crowd roared and Dee Jay ran the mic over to the man himself.

Dee Jay grabbed a towel draped over a foldout chair. He wiped his drenched face and slung the now damp towel over his sturdy shoulder. Instead of sitting in that chair, he felt it more comfortable to sit down on the cool floor. The cieling fan above him was not going nearly fast enough to cool him down and he still felt the rush from being on that stage. It had always been his dream to perform at Dancehall Theatre and he finally got it. Along with a receptive audience.

A few of the other openning acts strolled by him. They were the more well known acts and Dee Jay found it quite surprising that it was he that got to do the introduction for the main performer. Two slowed their pace by Dee Jay and called out to get his attention. Dee Jay looked back at the two.

"That was a mighty ill performance you put on tonight, mi Brotha." The smaller one complimented in his somewhat hoarse voice.

"Yea, yeah. Really got 'dat crowd bruckin'." The more taller one added. 

"Thank you, Brotha." Dee Jay grinned.

"Man, when you bus you gon' be the new bashment of Kingston! You had me railed up and the crowd brucked out!" The tall one continued to compliment. 

Dee Jay nodded at the two as they continued to walk on to the catering room. He looked down at his watch. It was going on 10:30. He needed to be leaving now. His flight leaves at 11 and it's gonna take him a while to weave through the traffic that this Bounty Killer performance has caused. Dee Jay gathered some of his things and went out the backstage door. He still couldn't shake from his mind that Kalib didn't show up.

_Or may be he did and I just couldn't see him... cause the crowd was to bruck._

He walked to his car, unlocked the door and sat inside. He made sure to look in the back seat... _Yep. I remembered._ Sitting in the back seat was a bulging dark green duffle bag. Inside was of course a mess of clothes along with his portable CD player and his choice CD's that included many of Jamaica's greats, past and present. He then shut the door to his car and started driving off toward Norman Manley Airport as Shaba Ranks blared in his speakers.

--------------------------------------------------

2:08AM - Dominican Republic Airport

Dee Jay looked down at his watch.

_Damn... 2 A.M... gettin' tired... been such a long day..._

He looked over to his duffle bag sitting in the seat next to him.

_Yep. Still there._

He sunk down in his chair a little more and exhaled with his lips slightly sealed, causing his cheeks to kind of inflate. His eyes were getting heavy. He found it quite hard to keep them open. He leaned his head back on the chair staring at the ceiling. It's smooth white surface and bright lights shining in his eyes.

Dee Jay wait a while. It was a small lay over, only 30 minutes then he'd be on his way again in an airplane where he could sleep without fear of missing the flight. Oh, how the word sleep sounded so good to him right about now. He only hoped that the time would fly by fast.

His ears grew alert to a voice over a speaker announcing a delay on his flight. He snatched his bag and threw it over his shoulder while slowly walking over to the terminal where an unusually perky, happy lady stood. He narrowed his eyes at her as he searched for the words he wanted.

"Um... the flight... it's delayed?" Dee Jay finally spat out, drooping his bottom lip.

"Yes, sir. Your flight won't leave in 3 days." She said in a high, cheery voice.

"But mi... got some place to be..." The lady stared at him with eyes saying there was nothing she could do about it, but she still managed to maintain that perky smile. Dee Jay wrinkled his nose. "How can you be so damn perky... at this time of the night? You caffeine addicted ain't 'chu?" The lady began to give him her answer, but Dee Jay waved his hand around and turned away. He was too tired to start something. 

It was time to find a vacant hotel. Dee Jay walked out of the airport to see a few taxi drivers sitting on a bench looking just as tired as he. Dee Jay approached one of them and nudged him on the shoulder. The dark skinned man looked up at another just as dark and smiled, revealing a semi-large gap between his two front teeth.

"Where can I take you, Brotha?"

"A hotel... a nice hotel... and fast." 

"Alright, alright. I can take you to Dominica's Grand Hotel. I've never been there, but I've takin' a many people with the...," He did the money motioning with his fingers, "there and I hear it be real nice. Expensive, but nice."

"That's alright. I like to travel with style. Take me there."

The taxi man smiled again and that gap between those two front teeth was so hard to ignore. He nodded and take Dee Jay to his vehicle. They both sat inside and the driver pulled his seat belt across. He casually waited for Dee Jay to pull his, but he never did. He looked back at Dee Jay and flashed that gap once more.

"I like my customers safe." He said.

Dee Jay looked at him with a look of confusion then it dawned on him... _seat belt_. He reached over and pulled the seat belt to strap himself in. The taxi man nodded. Now content, he started the car and started drving through the empty streets of the Dominican Rep. Dee Jay found himself looking out the window, watching the street lights zoom by. The taxi came to a stop. He looked up at the building they stopped infront of with a sign on the building saying "Grand Hotel". 

_This must be it._

Dee Jay stepped out of the car and walked up to the drivers window. The taxi man rolled his window down and announced the price. Dee Jay paid it and quickly ran inside lobby. It was well light, classical music was faintly heard, the interior was remarkable and of course, the check in desk was straight ahead. He hi-tailed it over there to a man standing straight and motionless behind the counter. Dee Jay approached, set his bag on the counter and leaned on the top.

"I'm staying fo' 3 nights, man. I need a room."

"Yes, sir. We have a room, I hope that the 9th floor is sufficient for you."

"It can be on the 50th floor for all I care, I jus' wanna get to bed." Dee Jay said with his eyes drooping. 

The man behind the counter told him the price and Dee Jay paid it, in cash and he was given his room key. He walked over to an obvious elevator and pressed a button with an arrow pointing up. The doors to the elevator opened and Dee Jay walked inside pressing his floor number as the doors closed. When he reached his floor he quickly got off. He looked at his key. A credit card looking thing with the hotels logo printed on the front and printed small on the left bottom corner was the room number, 428. He looked over at the door to his right. In gold, it read "400". He started walking down the quiet hall. His footsteps echoed with each step he took. He kept an eye out on the numbers and finally came across his room. Swiping the card in a small slot on the door, it blinked green and he swung it open.

_Yes!_

He shut the door behind him. He didn't bother observing anything else, but the bed in his suite-like room. At this time, he had a one track mind. Sleep. He plopped his body on the bed.

_Oh, beautiful bed. Feels so nice._

Dee Jay crawled under the covers, not even bothering to change out of his clothes and into his boxers. He closed his eyes and found himself asleep in no time. 


	5. Streets of the Dominican Rep.

**Author's Notes:** Jerk chicken is spiced chicken made in the Carribbean islands. 

--------------------------------------------------

Story Title: Rhythmic  
Chapter Number: Five  
Chapter Title: Streets of the Dominican Rep.  
Author Name: Dev-Ra Alyn

--------------------------------------------------

Dee Jay walked down a narrow and grey alley. Not at all pleasant looking; it had a gloomy exterior and dark corners. The perfect place to get mugged, really. But it didn't worry Dee Jay at all. He knew he could take care of himself. He always did. Just at that moment, an obviously loud noise came from behind him and Dee Jay quickly whipped around to see who it was. His eyes scanned the long ass alley. There was so many places a person could hide here... behind the dumpster or the larger abandoned crates, the blind corners or on some broken and worn down fire escapes. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted it. A tiny ash colored cat swiftly leapt upon the roof of the dumpster, up onto a near by window ceil and into the open window. Dee Jay shortly exhaled and turned back to walk on.

_Damn cat had me goin'._

As Dee Jays eyes looked straight on a head of him, he saw two figures step from blind corners of the alley. Both looking fit and quite assured. He stared at the two who seemed to be looking past himself. Dee Jay cautiously turned his head a bit to see who was behind him, but all he saw was a large fist slamming into face. Caught off guard, Dee Jay fell back while he cover his hands around the sore area. Without registering what had just happened, he quickly shot back up to deliver a few jabs, but to find that these light jabs were nothing to this large ass man standing tall and thick. Way bigger than the other two men and so much uglier. A smile curled on the thugs lips.

"Hey, that kind of tickles." He coarsely chuckled then back handed Dee Jay. Dee Jay found himself flying into a wall and he let out a loud "oof" at impact. Dee Jay could tell that it was gonna take a little more than just his little jabs to take out this big sucker. He arose from off the hard concrete and could feel a knot already forming on the right side of his forehead. Dee Jay readied himself as the large thug walked closer to him. "Save yourself the trouble." He grunted. "Give us all the contents in your wallet and we'll let you keep the ability to walk home."

"You wan' my wallet Big-and-Ugly. C'mon and get it ya'self." Dee Jay said bravely. The big thug started charging after him, fist readied to make contact with Dee Jays face once more. The two men stood off on the side lines watching their partner. As soon as the thug got close enough, Dee Jay kneeled down and then began a move that the two men watching thought was impossible. "_JACKKNIFE MAXIMUM!_" Escaped Dee Jays lips as he landed gracefully to his feet and the large thug slammed into the wall across from him. 

The large thug slowly pushed himself back up on his feet and literally snarled at Dee Jay. It was quite a scary sight. 

At that, the other two men surrounded around Dee Jay and he thought to himself: _Oh my GOD!!_

The large thug started charging after Dee Jay again, this time, he continued to snarl as he charged. Thinking quick, Dee Jay flipped over the man behind him and the large thug collided into his helpless partner. The other man still standing started throwing punches at Dee Jay and he blocked them all, gave a quick grin and threw a hard punch to his face causing the man to fall back. Dee Jay looked down at the man who was completely knocked out and couldn't help but think how easy that was until he saw a large shadow loom over him. His smile faded off of his face as he slowly turned to see the large thugs arms ready to crash down on him. 

Then suddenly, the large thug fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_What the hell just happened?_

Dee Jay turned to his right side to see a man like him, in similar height and tone yet dressed in military style attire, standing in readied stance. The man grabbed Dee Jay's arm and commanded for them to run. Dee Jay didn't bother arguing about it, running seemed like a good idea. They quickly ran out of the long alley and out into a small street. Dee Jay followed the man, since he seemed to know where he was going, into a large run down apartment building off to the corner side. The man shut the rickety door behind him. Both were panting and Dee Jay leaned against the wall. He placed his hand over his sore forehead and glanced at the man standing in front of him. They both dropped their jaws at each other, both looking so familiar.

"De.. Dee Jay? That you, man?" He whispered lightly in disbelief.

"Mack?" In unison, they both threw up their hands and greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. In fact, they haven't. Both of them carried the widest grins on their faces. "Damn, man. It's been so long!"

"Yeah, man. I know, and you haven't changed a bit. You still got that little lock on the back of ya head." He said flipping the lonely braided piece that was attached to the back of Dee Jay head.

"You ain't changed much too. Ya cut ya hair short, but it looks tight." Dee Jay smiled as he rubbed Mack's well groomed hair. "Damn, Brotha. I thought ya parents shipped you out to America. What'chu doin' here?"

"Man, I lived in America for a while, but moved down here 'cause this be where I'm stationed at now."

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, man. Takin' care of that business." Mack looked down the hall where he saw the back door. "C'mon man. Let's grab some grub and catch up a bit. I know a great place not too far from here that serves some mighty fine jerk chicken. Nothin' like back home, but it still good."

"Aww yea. You know mi like that jerk chicken." Dee Jay said following Mack down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadaloo Headquarters - Thailand

"Where's Dee Jay? He should have been here. I've got things that must be taken care of." A man in red impatiently asked.

His thick fingers tapped roughly on the arm of his chair. Looking for a responce from his soldiers who were to escort him into the Shadaloo base, one stepped up away from the others.

"Sir, Dee Jay's flight was delayed in the Dominican Republic for 3 days." A scrawny man in uniform replied.

"Damn." He muttered. His eyes narrowed over to a small girl with long blonde hair pulled into braided pig tails. "I have no time to wait 3 days for him. Cammy, round up a team of dolls and bring me my _sight_."

Cammy nodded her cherub-like face and walked out of the room. Bison sat his chin on his wide hand for a moment as he thought over his brilliant plan. It wasn't long until he felt his thoughts plagued and knew exactly who it was... Rose. But she would not stop him from what he had planned, no one can; not even himself. He smiled to himself.

"The time for the people to tremble at the mercy of their new commander is at hand." He said lightly.

The 3 men in uniform stood off in the side lines and over heard his clear comment. One of them cringed on the inside at the thought of Bison ruling the world.

_Heaven help us all._

--------------------------------------------------

Live raggae bands where playing down the street from where Dee Jay and Mack dined. Steel drums pounded, moraca's being shaken, and a distinct saxiphone giving the music more than just that island-feel, but with a little jazz to it too. Dee Jay couldn't help it, he had to be moving, for the rhythm was too strong for him to deny it. Mack chuckled at his pal as he wiggled around his chair and throwing his head around like he was Stevie Wonder. 

"So ya going to Thailand, eh?" Mack asked hoping he caught his attention.

"Yeah, sort of a... business thing?" Dee Jay replied settling down a bit to return to eating his food.

"Oh man. What ya do? I thought you were to be a reggae singer." Mack picked at his salad.

"Yeah, I'm still a musician man. Kingstons up-and-coming dancehall legend." Dee Jay smiled and gestured with silly arm movements as Mack nodded. "And I also do some kickboxing in that Street Fighting Tournament. Usually, after I win the match, I put on a little performance for the people. Ya know, help promote myself musically while using my _exsquite fighting skills_." 

"Cool, man. I've been watching them tournaments and saw ya name. I wasn't quite sure if it was you or not." Mack said as he shuved a fork full of lettuce in his mouth. "Don't they sometimes call you the _Southern Comet_?"

"Yeah, yea. Nick name that kind of stuck on me while I was training for the tournaments. Man, mi lovin' this..." He said as he took a bite of a piece of chicken drenched in spices and cooked just the way he liked it. "Mmm mmm. So good." 

"You sound like ya grandaddy." Mack whispered shadily. "Remember that?"

Dee Jay paused for a long while as he slowly chewed his food. Then he looked up at his friend. "Yeah. I do."

The two men stayed silent for a while as they finished eating the food on their plate. Mack looked up at Dee Jay. He remembered Rai briefing him about some of Shadoloo's newest recruits and he just didn't want to believe that Dee Jay was one of them. But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was obvious that he was. The briefing said it all, plus the street fighting and him flying into Thailand for some "business".

_How could he mix himself up with them?_

Mack cleaned off everything edible on his plate and tossed his crumpled napkin on it. He decided to try his luck at digging out some information from Dee Jay in a casual way. He threw back his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. 

"So, uh, what kind of business you going to do in Thailand?"

"Ah, not quite sure what I was scheduled to do. I was told that it'd be discussed with me more when I got there. Basically, street fighting business, ya know?" Dee Jay replied. Mack had a feeling that Dee was leaving out some info and continued to question.

"So, ya like, going to Thailand for some street fighting, but you don't know who ya fighting against?" He said, trying to sound like he was getting the picture.

"Uh, yeah. Somethin' like that."

"Well, you know it's either Sagat or Adon." He continued, "Nobody else has registered there besides them." Dee Jay nodded and remained silent. "I thought you already fought both of them in the tournament?"

Dee Jay looked up at Mack and answered. "Yeah, man. I did. But, uh... Sagat wanted a rematch... so, uh... I'm gonna lay that smack down on him again."

"Uh huh. So what'cha doin' after that? Where ya goin'?" Mack continued to inquire.

"China. Then back home so I can kick up my feet and relax a while. I got this hammock on the back porch by the beach, real relaxin', man." Dee Jay answered. He then cocked an eyebrow. "Ya know Mackenzie, I feel like you be interrogatin' me."

"I'm just wantin' to know what be goin' on in ya life. I'd like to hang out more with ya."

"Same here, man. We'll have to set up something were we can just chill out and shit." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it in his vacant plate. "Thanks for taking me to the restaraunt, man. I'da never found it. Mi gon' have to leggo di ends now. I'm stayin' at that Grand Hotel for two more days and then I'll be leaving." He got up out of his chair and Mack followed. "I don't know when we'll be able to talk again, but it be nice runnin' into ya. Next time, I'll save your ass."

The two laughed a bit as Dee Jay hailed a taxi to pick him up.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Dee." 


End file.
